Puppy Problems
by ShadowKagamine
Summary: Walter messed with the wrong dog and is now paying for it. What happens when Henry is caught in the middle of it? Read on to find out; Short FanFic, Reviews are welcome
1. Ch1

It was a normal day in Silent Hill. Walter was walking around in his world when he felt something catch his coat. Turning around he could clearly see a dog biting the end of it. It was a light tan Shiba Inu with a black head set. Walter despises animal, so with a swift yank he pulled whatever piece of his coat that was in its mouth out. However, because the dog had a strong grip, it ripped off a good amount from the coat.

"You stupid mutt! Look what you did!" the Inu ignored him and ran off, taking the cloth with it," Hey! Get back here!"

Walter ran after it without thinking. It was his world so what does he have to worry about. He knew every inch of this place so this would be an easy kill.

The dog was easily lured into a room with a huge hole that led to the real world. Walter caught up to it and with every step he took the dog backed up just as much until it was at the edge.

"Now I wonder what a worthless cur would be doing in my world." Walter was about to pull out his trusty gun, but it was no where to be found. He must have dropped it when he was chasing the mutt down here. Somehow the dog saw his motion of distress and tried to make a brake for it. However, the blonde was smarter than that, so he blocked the door.

"Don't worry, there are many ways I could kill you. Just unlucky for you it won't be swift or painless." Finally the dog somehow had enough. It leered at him and barked as loud as it could at the tall killer. The sound bounced off all the walls sending echoes, startling Walter. With a leap, the dog jumped at him, biting his arm. It let go and ran away as the blonde winced in pain.

The room began to spin and all of his thoughts escaped his mind. Without knowing where he was going, he stumbled and fell into the hole

In apartment room 302, Henry was sitting in his living room reading through his notes when he heard a loud thud.

"What the hell?" It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. He got up and cautiously walked closer to the sound. Placing a hand on the doorknob, time slowed as his heart raced. He took a deep breath and thrusted the door open. The brunette jumped back a few inches mentally screaming from the sight in front of him.

Walter was laying facedown on the bathroom floor. He didn't moved a muscle. Henry calmed himself down seeing that the killer wasn't motioning at all.

"is he dead?" Henry asked himself. He kicked him a couple of times, but recieved no response. He warmed up to the situation seeing that Walter wasn't going to be a threat at the moment. He got closer and knelt down to him. A few pokes were given but still it laid there.

"Looks like he finally bit the dust," As he began to get up, his whole being froze when he heard a groan coming from behind him. Slowly the corpse shifted a bit and lifted its head up. It seems that he's still alive but looked a bit confused by the way he was looking around. His body was facing the opposite side of Henry so, the scared brunette tried to shift as far away as possible without him noticing. But soon ended up bumping into the door, alerting the deadly figure in front of him.

His heart was beating so fast it was about to burst when Walter, the psycho killer, slowly turned to him. Henry sprang up off the floor as fast as a human could and tried to run but Walter was much faster, easily pouncing on him.

Henry landed on his back but was pinned to the floor. They saw each other eye to eye. Walter got too close for comfort, they were about an inch apart. Henry turned his head away, tightly shutting his eyes

"oh god he's gonna kill me, he's so gonna kill me, he's-," he couldn't finish his sentence when he felt something glide across his cheek a few times. Opening one eye, he saw that Walter was licking him! He quickly turned his head back which did make him stop, but then the trigger happy ghost barked loudly in his face

"What the hell?" Henry was seriously confused. He was acting like a dog! "Stop!" Walter actually listened and looked back down at him. This was just too weird.

"Uh... Down?" He obeyed, releasing poorly disturbed Henry. He got up slowly and cautiously, thinking that this must be some sort of sick trick or something.

But Walter didn't try anything. He just sat there in a frog like position staring at the brunette who was backed up into the corner next to his bedroom door. Finally he cocked his head to the side as if wondering if he was going to get another command.

"um... Lay down?" Like the other two orders, he complied and laid there on the floor still looking up at him. Henry was seriously creeped out by all of this. What's wrong with that guy?

"Walter, stay." It was like he froze the guy since he really listened and even let Henry walk by. It took a few hours, but Henry finally accepted that for some reason, Walter had the mind of a dog. The good thing was that in this state, he won't kill him

"This is too weird... even for Silent Hill..." Henry pinched the bridge of his nose and paced around the living room. Walter was just watching him following every step he took with an absent mind. Henry laid on the couch and tried to process the situation. He looked up Walter who was somehow scratching his ear with his foot. He sighed and just gave up.

"Walter" he stopped and looked up," ...Come here." he crawled over and hopped up on the couch sitting extremely close to Henry. Walter kept sniffing Henry's hair and tried to lick him again but the smaller male was just barely strong enough to push him away. After several attempts, Walter gave up, and laid on Henry almost crushing him at first.

"Why me?" ...Then again... if he went to Cynthia, Walter would have killed her, Jasper, he'd be torn apart, Joseph, he'd abuse the guy, and Eileen... she'd probably call the police. Plus Frank would be a little untrustworthy... He's just a very suspicious character. So the only person left would be... He just sighed and buried his head deeper into the arm of the couch. He turned over so the blonde rested on his chest.

"But what am I going to do with you?" Walter looked up, licked him, and laid back down leaving a blushing Henry to his thoughts.

"Uh... Ok well we should get you home." Henry pushed him off and got up. Walter followed still. But when Henry got to the bathroom, he stood there dumbfounded.

"Th-The Bathroom!" the hole in the bathroom was completely gone and the bathtub was spotless. It was as if nothing happened... "What...the hell?"

Henry looked down at Walter and turned back.

"So... Since you have a dog-like mind... you don't have a world?" Walter just huddled up next to Henry's leg. He got down to pet him, "So no one dies?" He looked up smiling, shaking his leg. "I can live with that."

The brunette mentally celebrated but kept a calm and collected look. The only thing was that Walter built the chains on the door himself so that remained and the windows were nailed shut so he was still trapped. Other than that everything was normal, running water, electricity was on, heating and cable worked too. But in that moment his stomach began to growl.

"It's fine, I remember that I went shopping before I had the nightmares." and he was right, the cabinets, shelves, and refrigerator were full of fresh foods like they were just bought. He didn't want to stuff himself like an animal since now he has to preserve it until he can get the chains off, so he just grabbed a Poptart. It seemed too early for dinner, even though he still has no idea what time it is, never bothered to set the time on the clock, and it was always foggy outside and no sign of a sun anywhere. But now that his world is somewhat back to normal he now has to worry about Walter, the dog-brained psychopath. "What changed him to be like this? Why doesn't he attack me? And what's up with all the affection?

Well, at least he wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>There will be moar chapters :D<p>

I hope you enjoyed 6w6


	2. Ch 2

Walter accompanied Henry wherever he went in the small apartment. He stared at him, as if waiting for his next move. If he sat on the couch he would jump up on it with him. If he was in his bedroom, he would get comfortable on the bed. The longer he stayed there the more they kind of bonded.

"Walter? What are you doing?" he looked over to Walter who was in the corner by the front door. He looked up a bit but put his head back down. "Walter. What do you have?" He moved in closer to try to get a look at what he was hiding.

"Is that... My shoe?" he looked up startled revealing that he was indeed correct. His right shoe was in his mouth like a chew toy.

"Ok that's disgusting and wrong on so many levels..." after everything he had to walk through in that nightmare of a world and it was in Walter's mouth. Henry quickly grabbed it and pulled on the saliva covered shoe.

"Bad dog! Let go of it!" Walter kept his grip firm and growled as he pulled on the other side. It was a long game of tug-of-war and even though Walter had no real brains, he kept his strength and put up a good fight. Finally Henry untensed his grip and got closer. He scratched behind the blonde's ear, and sure enough he dropped it. He thanked whatever god that he was around animals and children when he was younger so he learned a thing or two. When he stopped, Walter tried to get it again so Henry just stood up holding the shoe as high in the air as possible. Too bad that didn't stop him from leaping up onto him barking.

"No! Down!" Walter fought for a while but finally gave up and got back down. Henry put both his shoes in the laundry room and shut the door.

"I don't know what's worse, being locked in here with Walter or being locked here with a dog minded Walter..." he grumbled to himself.

"Come on, Walter. bath time." It was almost as if he could understand because this was the first time he didn't go with Henry. Instead he got on the couch and remained there looking in several other directions. "Walter, now. Let's go." He acted like he couldn't here him. Now Henry was getting aggravated. "Just great."

Henry walked over and dragged Walter across the floor by the collar of his shirt/jacket/over coat thing to the bathroom. He was extremely heavy but before long they reached the destination.

"ok... get in" Walter was frowning but sat in anyway. "Take off your clothes." Walter looked at him but looked back up at the shower faucet.

"Oh yeah" a quick face palm," Perfect. Just perfect. I swear if he ever comes back," Henry cursed many threats under his breath while undressing his unwanted pet. It was funny however, watching Walter bark and howl in fear at the water surrounding him. _"This was a start."_

It took a good couple hours of scrubbing away all the dirt and blood that almost stained his skin. But it also involved him successfully getting out and running all over the house naked getting suds everywhere. Henry had to keep chasing him down and after three escapes, he stopped.

"There all clean. Happy now?" he wrapped a fluffy white towel around him, but it didn't stop him from shaking whipping his hair in Henry's face a few times.

"And this is why I don't want a dog." Henry's shirt was soaking wet when Walter was dry enough to stop," why could you have been a cat or a... a... a goldfish?" Walter paid no mind and kept staring at the wall where the gaping hole used to be. Henry was able to slip on his clothes without too much of a fuss for once. But right when he crawled into the small hallway, he collapsed on the floor. Henry almost tripped over him.

"What's the matter?" he poked him in the face a couple times but Walter just laid there with his eyelids half open.

"Oh, you're tired? Come on then," Henry said half dragging him by the collar while he lazily crawled along. Henry could see it was a bit darker than earlier so it was time to pack it in for the night. He laid down on the bed and sure enough Walter used the last of his energy to climb up beside him. He curled up next to him and in a matter of minutes (after tossing and turning, kicking, "pawing", and fussing) Walter was asleep. And after the pain subsided, so was Henry.

Somewhere else~

Alessa decides to play around so she went into the control room where a familiar dog was sitting in a single desk chair staring at the many security cameras in front of it.

"Mira? What's up?" the so called "Mira" turned back and smiled as a dog would.

"Oh nothin much, just checking on Walter." Mira said adjusting her headset.

"Walter? You mean the creeper? Why?"

"I may have accidentally bit into his bloodstream, giving him some of my canine DNA."

"Well...That doesn't sound good. Is it permanent?" the little girl walked closer and peered at the screen of camera #69 showing Walter curled up on the bed.

"Thankfully not. I didn't bite into the main vain, so he's only having a taste of it."

"So.. when will the effects wear off?"

"Oh yeah, well let's see." the Shiba thought for a moment. "Hmm by my calculations, he should be back to normal when he wakes up."

"Great, then there are no worries, right?"

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Why not?"

"Remember he's in Henry's apartment."

"...Well now….that is a problem."


	3. Ch 3

It took a few hours, but finally Walter woke up.

"Where...am I?" He glanced around the room dizzily trying to recollect the events that happened before he blacked out. His gaze finally fell on sleeping Henry.

"receiver?" he leaned in closer to see if he was breathing, and almost as if planned, Henry opens his eyes to see the blonde staring down at him. The younger male smiled and laid a hand on the head of the now extremely confused Walter.

"Why is my receiver not screaming or even the least bit frightened? What the HELL is going on?" Before any of his infinite questions could be asked, a growl reverberated through the room. Walter looked around suspecting one of his hauntings but there was nothing in site. So what WAS that-?

"Don't worry Walter, it's just my stomach," he laughed lightly . "You still don't have to eat huh? And I guess you're staying like this for a while too?" Henry closed his eyes and laid back with Walter on top of him over the blanket

"Like what?"

"Like a dog of cour-" the brunette's eyes shot opened to stare straight at him. "...Wait...D-did you j-just say someth-thing?"

"There it is..." Walter could sense his fear again in the obvious stutter, so he smirked down at him. However the reaction was unexpected since Henry grabbed whatever he could from behind him, which was the lamp on his nightstand, and smashed it over Walter's head. The blonde fell to the floor with a loud thud clutching his head rocking back in excruciating pain moments from unconsciousness.

"I knew it! You were lying the entire time!" Henry yelled infuriated for an obvious reason that the blonde can't comprehend. He finally slammed back to the floor. The last thing he was able to feel was his leg be pulled, slowly dragging him across the carpet.

The brunette kept swearing under his breath as he pulled the unconscious man into the bathroom where the hole reappeared.

"So it was just smoke and mirrors, huh." It took him a minute or so to actually lift the guy cramming him into the hole in the tiled wall. When Walter was about three quarters in, Henry kicked him in the rest of the way until he was completely gone.

"There. That outta teach him to mess with me." A familiar growl echoed around the bathroom walls. "Great... Now where the hell did I put my health drink?"

Elsewhere~

Alessa kept staring at the screen as if not believing what just happened.

"Well that solves that," Mira sighed feeling a bit sorry for Walter who has no idea what's going on. For all he knows, he was knocked out and ended up in Henry's bed. But she was also a little stupefied for Henry's last actions.

"Oh hey look, Mira! He's back in his dream world thing," she pointed to another camera aimed at the entrance of a gaping hole in the wall. Walter hung half out of it like he had a hangover.

"Ugghhhh... Wh...What happened...? Walter clutched his head still trying to remember as much as he could about the two nights he blacked out. What's worse is he has a splitting headache, making it hard to concentrate.

Little Walter was kicking a rock around in boredom when he finally noticed his older self. He ran over to him and tried to pull the being out of the hole.

"You're bleeding," Well that explains the headache, and the fresh blood staining more of his coat. Older Walter slowly sat upright, his hand still resting on his wound. Being hurt in anyway was never fatal for Walter, but it sure does hurt like hell when someone bashes you over the head with a lamp.

"What happened...?" he asked his younger self. There was a surprised look in the little one's eyes, but shortly calmed. He took a short sigh and got up keeping older Walter in a small puddle of blood.

"Woof..." and with that little Walter walked away.


End file.
